Silverfish in the Moonlight
by JRDragonfly
Summary: Long John Silver gets drunk and writes a love letter to the Captain, and tries to keep it hidden away. But Captain Flint doesn't like when people keep secrets from him. -One shot- fluff


"Dear Captain,

My love for you is like a thousand spheres of light, collected together in what we know as the sun, brightening the whole earth with its warming life-bringing rays. It strikes the very heart of my being and cools me with a cloud at night, with a bit of rolling thunder to rock me to sleep. In your arms I imagine I'd feel safe, and helpless. Infantile. Worshipful. It is only speculative, for you have scarcely done more than grip my arm or shoulder in direction or greeting. Sometimes both hands are involved, when you are angry. But I am not one to quarrel with you, for I know I have done a fair share to upset your order of things. But I assure you, I harbor no ill will. Therefore I accept my punishments humbly, for to me you are my leader, my partner, and my friend. I cannot bear for wrongdoings to keep us separate in mind. Hear me now, for there is something I must confess: It remains a risk even yet in these times, but I must tell you that I am in love with you. It at first I believed myself that it was innocent love, but now I fear I am quite obsessed with you... for I myself have been the one tasting your drinks for poison, so they are not always full when I bring them to you, and adding more food to your rations- taking them from my own share, not the storehouse, I promise- and worst of all, even still, I had a possible lead on the whereabouts of Thomas Hamilton, but I let the fruits die so that you might not be taken away from me, out of my own selfishness and greed. My heart has been in torment over these matters, and so I needed to confess. I have prayed every morning for a month to be drowned by the sea. Whatever gods exists blessed me instead by allowing me to remain in your presence. Now, distraught with guilt, I am at your command and your mercy, Captain.

LJS."

Half asleep and still reeling from the many pints of aged stout he had just consumed, John Silver folded up the parchment letter he wrote and put it in his pocket. He was sure the candlelights had dried the ink enough for folding. Pausing with the pen above the ink well, John added one last thing- a black dot, big as a coin. For old time's sake, he thought. Giggling, he shook the letter lightly so the ink would set, and, seizing his crutch, headed towards the bar's exit. Outside the moon was high and slivered into the sleek curve of an anchor. The stars seemed brighter than the moon that night. Silver took a deep breath and sighed it out walking down the moist steps to the sidewalk. The air was fresh, and smokey with fish market smell. The scent of ale and dirt and hay. A taste of the latter in the back of your tongue. That was Nassau. The gravel bits where the sidewalk had split open crunched under John Silver's boot as he hobbled down to the harbor where The Walrus was held for this one last night (providing that this current venture be a success). He paused before getting on the docks, for thieves sometimes would wait for passengers to rob at night. Listening, he adjusted the crutch in his arm pit and squinted through the darkness. But saw nothing. He continued on, now his peg leg creating the most noise thunking down hard against the wooden docks.

"Who goes there?"

A voice called from a nearby ship, and tingles went through Silver's spine as he knew who spoke.

"It's me," he called back gently. "Silver."

Wordlessly a rope ladder was tossed to him as he drew closer to The Walrus, Captain Flint's ship. John held his crutch between his teeth and climbed the ladder swiftly, as it was also being pulled from the top deck. Silver dropped to the deck and Captain Flint released his wrist, having finished helping him aboard. Flint quickly busied himself with the rolling up of the ladder, a permanent scowl between his eyes, softened slightly by the moonlight. John Silver readjusted his crutch.

"Thanks," Silver nodded amicably at Flint, who nodded in return. Flint finished rolling the ladder and straightened up to look at John properly. "Did you get it?" Flint asked. Silver looked at him and turned pale, thinking of the letter he'd written which was in the same pocket as the item he'd been asked by Flint to retrieve: a silver compass locket rumored to have a treasure map inside of it. Flint had had the key for years, and finally discovered the locket's location and sent after it tonight. The two pieces united at last- At last the locket would be opened! Flint's mouth twitched a half smile, with irritable anticipation.

"I beg your pardon?" Silver asked, a slow blink.

"I sent you to go find a locket for me. Do you not understand? You got drunk, didn't you?" Captain Flint walked up to Silver and smelled him, holding him briefly by the shoulder so he wouldn't get away. "You smell like a whore house." Flint said, growling with disgust. However he released Silver gently, for Flint could tell Silver was still off-balance and tipsy from his nightly excursion.

"I get the best drink discounts there because of my partnership with Max," Silver reminded Flint darkly. "I don't go for the women." His syrupy mind regretted added that last comment but he couldn't take it back. He hung his head.

"Were you able to locate the-"

"Yes," Silver interrupted Flint. "I got your damned locket." He turned away so his letter might not be exposed as he dug through his pocket to retrieve the compass locket. He fished it out and stuffed the letter back in his pocket before swirling back around. "There. There it is." He said, placing it in Flint's palm as he extended it. Flint looked at the locket and his eyes saw past it to the edge of paper protruding from Silver's pocket. "What's that?" Flint asked, nodding at the paper and continuing to look at the locket.

Silver felt a hot flush rush about his neck. "Well, I believe that's the keyhole," he forced out, leaning closer to the locket. "No." Flint said quickly. "In your pocket. The parchment." Flint took out the locket key from his own pocket and unlocked the compass. It flipped open with a little click. Silver pushed the letter down in his pocket. "Nothing, just a letter for a friend of mine. A personal letter." He said hastily.

"Is it the map?" Flint asked, his tone black.

"What?" Silver asked.

"This is empty," Flint gestured to the compass vaguely before dropping it to the deck. It hit hard enough to cause Silver to flinch, despite him having watched it fall. "Did you break it open and take the map, Silver?" The Captain asked.

Long John Silver shook his curly head. "No, Captain," his voice was almost wounded. "I did not. I swear it."

Flint stared at Silver a long moment, before sighing and tossing his shoulders back. "Another false lead, ahh..." he rubbed his face before turning back to Silver. "We'll just have to keep searching. Send three or four scouts out at first light."

John could only nod before taking his leave, knowing by the Captain's tone that he was dismissed.

The following evening the men returned from their scouting missions of trying to find leads for prizes or other opportunities. One of them found a possible prize about a weeks' journey north, and another found a man looking to hire a ship to sail the seas for two weeks for his wedding honeymoon celebration. The other scouts found nothing, and no further word was heard either about the compass locket's map.

A vote was called and while a honeymoon could be interesting to witness the crew decided the prize was the most fruitful option before them. They were to spend the following day gathering supplies and would depart on the second day at sunrise. With a task and date before them, the crew settled in and headed off to enjoy their last night in Nassau, which to many was their hometown. John Silver elected to stay aboard the ship, still feeling a little ill from the previous night's events. Captain Flint remained as well. He had been inland a few days ago to retrieve a few books, and had since been content to remain on the ship (though mainly in his cabin). Silver began to head below deck as the rest of the crew departed, but Flint gestured for him to come over. Silver went to him and they stood side by side looking at the dock town of Nassau, lit by dancing flame torches and candles in almost every window. Horses shuffled through the dusty earth pulling small wagons, while the odd merchant or two wheeled their cart home for the day. Many doorways were open and bright but blocked by bodies as many residents stood out in front of their homes, chatting and laughing in the cool night air. The men of the Walrus blended easily with the shadow and flame, and vanished into the town.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Flint asked asked a moment.

"Not tonight, no. I've had enough of Nassau for some time." Silver tried to joke, but his jaw was tense, and his eyes felt as if they were watering.

"Old age is catching up to you," Flint said, searching John Silver slowly with his eyes. Down his body, and back up. Where are you hiding it? Flint wondered impatiently.

Silver forced a laugh.

"Yes, I suppose it is." He did not want to talk. He blamed the residual alcohol in his stomach for the sudden wave of nausea that flushed his body. He thumbed down his pants til his fingers found the pocket hiding the letter, where he ensured the letter was completely concealed. I need to just burn the damn thing, he thought heatedly. Flint's eye caught the motion of Silver trying to hide something, and he seized Silver's wrist with the sudden striking speed of a deadly cobra.

"You say it's just a letter," Flint said once Silver met his glare. Nothing gets past him.

"It is," Silver promised. Sweat beaded along his spine. Flint's fingers were vice-like around his wrist. He did not struggle.

"To whom? Was it in the compass?" Flint demanded.

"No, I wrote it, it-" Silver looked away to regain his composure. "It's just for someone I hope to keep as a friend."

"Why do you hide it?" Flint asked.

"It's very personal," Silver said, blinking hard.

Flint stepped forward and held out his hand. "I can mail it for you, or keep it safe in my quarters until you're ready to send it."

"Thank you, no. I would prefer to send it myself. Thank you, Captain. Goodnight." John inclined his head and limped away below deck, terrified that Flint might call after him. Suspicious bastard. But Silver was left alone, and he set off to find a good place to hide and sleep and try not to cry. Perhaps burn a certain love letter in a lantern. Captain Flint leaned his elbows against the railing and tilted his head back to the sky, where he saw thousands of tiny silver lights, called stars. And a cool breeze swept over his face when he closed his eyes. Below deck, Long John Silver dreamed of underwater caves, deep blue waters, and darkness. The sun rolled somewhere on the other side of the earth. And there was peace for one night in Nassau.


End file.
